There are mirrors are sold for the purpose of applying makeup. The mirror embodiment in this document has been crafted to be at a precise angle when set on the ground, so the user can look down onto the mirror and see a ground level view of work that is being done. It is beneficial to have the mirror placed at this angled view while performing pipe bending.
A pipe bender for electrical conduit must place their head to the ground so that they can have an eye level view of the ground in order to make a perfect measurement.
In order to make perfect bends one must measure from the ground to the bottom of the pipe. This method of measuring provides a useful and time saving product. There are no such tools on the market that disclose the claimed embodiment.
The preferred embodiment has a mirror or reflective surface supported at a precise angle to see ground level view when looking down onto the mirror or reflective surface. The angle of the mirror provides a view is for purpose of determining perfect measurements.
This embodiment is useful in the trades and allows user to verify perfect measurements from the ground to the bottom of a pipe that is being bent without the need for constant up and down on hands and knees. The embodiment allows user an easy way to make perfect kicked 90-degree bend or to check an offset bend. A user no longer needs to depend on a helper for measuring while a tradesperson bends or gets up and down on hands and knees.
The mirror allows a tradesperson to bend perfectly measured bends alone and without having to get up and down from hands and knees thereby saving time and energy.
The mirror shows a view that cannot be seen without a user placing their head down to the ground and looking horizontally at the bent tube.
The mirror has its own storage area for the legs where the legs are quickly available for practical use.